Hacienda Fever
by The Deej
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are in Puerto Vallarta at his private Hacienda. They have a little sexy time, read if you like SMUT as much as I do. Rated Super Duper M. Have fun!


**One - shot. Klaus has whisked Caroline to Puerto Vallarta where she wakes up in a gorgeous hacienda. But where's Klaus? Read to find out... **

**Diiiiirty. Cause right now, my mind is consumed with the endless sexiness of this couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline began to stir in the soft cotton sheets, as daylight began to seep its way through her eyelids. Blinkingly, she slowly opened her eyes, allowing the light full access and for her mind to rush to the present. Where was she again?

Oh, that's right. On a whim, Klaus had taken her to Mexico. Never in a million years did she think she would go to Mexico, let alone any of the other exotic and exciting places that Klaus had taken her to.

She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around the room. She was lying in a large four poster bed, with a delicate canopy hanging above her. The room before her was huge. A large sofa, a fireplace, bookshelf after bookshelf, and straight ahead of her two french doors which allowed the ocean to peek through.

A soft breeze blew the curtains back as it made its way across the room and danced across her skin. The salty air was luring her out of bed as she stepped onto the tiled floor. She grabbed the soft white robe at the end of the bed and wrapped it around her before she made her way to the balcony. The view was amazing. Blue water stretched as far as her eyes could see and waves crashed along the white sandy beach below.

She looked to her left and then to her right, noticing the green lush jungle that surrounded the home. No other houses were in site, and she knew that was how Klaus preferred it. Secret and untouched by tourists.

As her mind wandered to Klaus, she began to wonder where he went off to. He had plenty of servants to go in to town for them, so there was no need for him to leave. She scanned the beach to see if he was out on his usual morning walk, but all that she saw was miles of beach, a few gulls fighting over something in the water, and the palm trees dancing with the air.

She turned on her heels and made her way out of the bedroom. She walked down the grand staircase, through the courtyard and, using her vampire hearing to gauge where he could be in the large hacienda, she suddenly heard the sound of running water. She followed the sound through the back door and down the cobble path where she found a gate. The gate was completely encompassed with ivy and small purple flowers that had the most alluring scent. She unlatched the gate, and slowly moved inside peeking her head around the corner.

Behind the gate was a small garden area. It wasn't a large area but it was beautiful to say the least. There was an array of flowers and trees that made her realize even more that she certainly was in a tropical paradise. Her eyes moved across the garden and noticed on the other side an ornate gazebo with a few steps that lead up to a claw footed bathtub. Everything in the home had a Spanish flare to it, with terra cotta, iron, and so much charm.

She realized she was in some sort of an outside bathing area. She took in the rest of the garden, noticing the high walls that surrounded her that had no windows or doors besides the gate she entered in from. As her eyes continued to scan around the corner, she saw him.

She froze.

There before her was Klaus. In all his gorgeous glory, standing under a shower head, naked as a jay bird. She blushed. Always in awe with his form. She sighed and watched as the water trickled down him, his body glistening as the sunlight reflected off of his sinewy form. She followed the flow of the water as it moved down the most perfect ass she had ever seen. Round and wet and oh so delicious.

He ran his hands through his hair and slowly turned around, allowing Caroline to take in every part of him. As he made full circle, she felt her mouth drop open as his most intimate of parts came in to view, before turning back around to let the water rinse over his face again. She stood there for a moment, transfixed on him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she removed her robe and let it pool to her feet. She wanted her hands all over his body. She moved up behind him and reached out to guide her hands up his shoulder blades and around to his chest, pressing her breasts up against his back.

He didn't jolt at her touch and somehow Caroline knew that he was aware of her presence the whole time. The water was warm and the sun beat down onto her as she placed kisses along his back. The water rushed over her lips as they moved along his shoulder blades. He turned around to face her and opened his eyes to gaze at the beautiful intruder. It took no time at all for him to press his body firmly against her as he leaned down and lightly kissed her mouth. He wrapped her into a tighter embrace and her head arched back as he pressed his lips with more passion against hers. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter and she ground her hips into him and began to move with the rhythm of their mouths. They kissed hungrily and forecfully while their bodies slid over each other. He turned her around and she felt his erection press into her back and moaned quietly with expectation.

He grabbed a bottle beside him and squeezed the liquid into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and the smell of lavender flooded her senses. He brought his hands around to her front and began to massage her breasts and kiss her neck. The slickness of the oil allowed him to move down her body with ease, as he made his way from her breasts to her torso and down the sides of her hips. She pressed herself against him and began to move slowly, rotating her ass and feeling him get harder with each sensation.

His hands descended down her torso once again, but this time they found their way between her legs as his fingers began to press firmly against her mound. She threw her hands up and back, wrapping them around his neck. The water ran down her chest and began to bead along her body as it met the oil. Her body glistened in the sunlight as she arched her back and invited his fingers to go deeper. With this cue, he slid his fingers between her slits and navigated them to her clit. She let out another moan as his free hand moved back up her body to kneed at her breasts. She brought one of her hands down and placed it over the hand that was busy pleasuring her, letting him know that she wanted more force with each stroke. He obliged and placed his thumb on her g-spot and slid his finger inside of her. She screamed in delight and smacked her lips as he drove his fingers deeper into her.

Her orgasm raced to the surface but just before she could climax, he removed his finger quickly and replaced it with his cock as he propelled himself into her. She had thought she had reached the peak but with the new sensation of him moving inside of her it was brought to an even higher level of ecstasy. He brought his hand back down to her and while he plunged into her from behind he began to roughly pleasure her from the front once again. She became dizzy with arousal as each thrust continued to heighten her impending orgasm. He grunted from behind her, and brought her body flush against his. His other hand played with her nipples and the combination of every erogenous zone being torchered she finally found her release.

She laid her head back against his chest and brought her arms around his neck again. She spun around to face him and crushed her mouth against his as he lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist and found entry once again. She was still riding the wave of her last orgasm when he began to thrust into her once more. He was still hungry for her and wanted to pleasure her over and over again. She held on to his shoulders and arched her back, letting the shower water spray her chest as he fucked her again.

She immediately began to feel another orgasm coming and she dug her nails into him as he dug his own fingertips into her hips. He wrapped one arm at the small of her back and moved slowly inside of her. He leaned forward and his tongue darted out to meet her hardened nipples and her hands began to move through his hair. She purred and sighed and moaned and cooed with each motion of his hips and envasion of his mouth. He brought her nipple between his teeth and flicked the tip with his tongue and her second orgasm rushed to the surface.

She sighed into him as another tingle jolted through her body. She looked him up in the eye and saw the hunger for her still lingering. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him, knowing he was ready for round three. Before he rushed her into another position, she slowly moved to her knees and immediately put her mouth around him to pleasure him. She needed a moment to recooperate but didn't want his pleasure to stop so she rolled her tongue along his member and sucked at the tip and thrusted it deep into her mouth. She alternated between slow and fast, enjoying the taste of him and feeling his body squirm with each movement. She knew he could only take a few more seconds of her torture before he would want to enter her again. So with one last pop, she removed her mouth and stood up to face him.

She expected him to take her again, right there, but surprised her when he lifted her up and out of the shower and placed her on a chaise sofa in the center of the garden. She hadn't even noticed it when she came in, too busy admiring the man before her. He laid her down, and began to kiss her again, but lingering on her mouth for only a moment before moving down her body. He kissed her breasts and licked her torso and nipped at her neck before moving back to her mouth again. With her legs spread apart for him he found easy entry as he glided into her slick core once again. They found their rhythm, as they rocked back and forth, their bodies firmly pressed against each other. She loved every position and every moment that she had had with him but this one, so close and so intimate always brought her to her peak the quickest. She knew it was the same for him as she lifted her hips and allowed him to go deeper. He growled and moaned and she knew he was close.

The thought of his impending orgasm turned her on more than anything else, and she suddenly began to feel the veins beneath her eyes reveal themselves and her fangs extracted. He looked down at her and she could see the same fire ignite in him when the yellow gleam in his eyes began to appear. It was the boiling point for her as he made his final movements, and she thrusted her fangs deep into his neck and a muffled scream escaped as his blood filled her mouth and she came for the final time. The shock of her biting him only added to his pleasure and after bringing her over the edge many times, he finally finished himself, filling her completely.

She retracted her fangs and lapped up the remaining blood on his shoulder. He smiled into her hair before he kissed her neck and up her jawline and finding her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around him and he slowly moved her into a sitting position.

They didn't leave the garden that day. They stayed there laughing, talking, drinking from each other, and making love, until the sun went down and a new day began.

* * *

**That was a tough one for me to stop. LOL. So many different ways that story could've gone. How'd you like it? **


End file.
